Lies and Deceit
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: In her walk of life, the only way to survive is by lies and deceit


**Hey to all my readers. Hope you enjoy this new story as much as my others. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **

She ran. She didn't know what had inspired this craziness. She was surely wandering into the arms of certain death. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her best friends had left her. In fact, they had never really liked her at all.

She walked the streets of London aimlessly. She slept in the abandoned alleys of the bustling city. Nobody noticed her. And that was how she liked it.

She was walking into a cafe when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked around but she didn't see anyone who looked remotely interested in her. She ordered a skinny latte and sat down at a window booth. She drank slowly. She had a whole day to waste. She had ordered another when she heard the voice.

"My my Granger. Where's Potty and the Weasel?" sneered the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked in defeat. She knew why he was there. He had finally come for her. "Oh I think you know why I'm here." he whispered menacingly. He dragged her outside and apparated away.

When Hermione got her bearings she saw a gloomy manor at the end of a long driveway. They walked up to the steps of the house in silence. Malfoy opened the door and lead her to the ballroom.

There was a podium at the top of the room with a large black throne. Lord Voldemort was seated at the throne looking down at his followers. Draco lead Hermione up to the throne.

"I have captured the Mudblood my lord," he said bowing. "Very good Draco" the Dark Lord said. "Stand with your friends and I will deal with her," he ordered. Malfoy nodded and stood between Pansy and Theo.

"Why were you wandering around London by yourself?" he questioned curiously. Hermione looked into his eyes and replied. "My supposed best friends left me. I really don't give a crap about what happens to me anymore." she snarled.

"I am surprised by your hatred. Draco has told me you are quite a bright spark. I may let you join me if you prove yourself," he stated. Hermione just nodded as he motioned for the doors to open. Wormtail entered and dragged in a body. He layed it in the middle of the room and backed into the crowd.

"Now miss Granger, I want you to face me and look into my eyes as you kill that muggle man." the Dark Lord instructed. Hermione did as she was told and looked deep into his eyes. She thought of how Ron and Harry had left her and she could feel the hate boiling. She said the curse and the man took his last breath.

"Well done." he said approvingly, "Come closer." Hermione strutted confidently up to the podium and stood before him. He stood up and ran his pale finger across her cheeks.

"Give me your left arm!"

She rolled up her sleeve and he put his wand on her arm. "_Paro proprius pullus malum_" he chanted. Hermione felt a burning in her whole being. When she calmed down she stared up into his red eyes.

"You are more powerful then most of my death eaters. Too powerful for a mere Mudblood," he contemplated. He raised his wand and she felt a feeling like freezing water wash over her body. She saw his face turn into one of pure shock.

"Is there a problem my Lord?" she asked politely. "Stand beside me and turn around!" he ordered. She did as told and heard a collective gasp from the congregation. The Dark Lord stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Hermione Raven Riddle. Bow down to her," he said proudly. Hermione sent a smirk in the direction of Malfoy. She thought she heard him mutter "Fucking bitch!" and decided to have some fun.

She sauntered over to him and stood over him. "Stand." she barked. He grudgingly stood and stared into her eyes. "What did you call me Draco?" she asked mock sweetly. He glared, "Nothing." She returned his spiteful glare. "What was that Draco? That's no way to talk to your _superiors." _she goaded.

"Nothing _milady." _he grunted. "Well done Draco. That's _proper_ _chivalry. _Now, back on your knees." she ordered. She went back to her father and stood by his side.

"Now my loyal followers. You are to treat my daughter with utmost respect. If I get a whisper that any of you have mistreated my daughter you will be severely punished. Do you understand me?" he said menacingly. Everyone nodded and he called Pansy.

"Show my daughter to her room. It is across the hall from yours." he said. Pansy nodded and Hermione followed silently. They walked upstairs in silence and only broke the silence when they got to the bedroom.

"Look Pansy, I know we never got along but we're different now and I think we should put the past behind us. I'm willing to if you are."

Pansy mulled this over before finally agreeing. They walked into Bella's room and sat on the bed.

"Why did you leave Potter and Weasley?" she asked. Hermione glared darkly. "_They_ left me. They told me they never really cared about me. They used me as their personal encylopedia. I hate them. I want them to die."

Pansy nodddd and smiled at her. Surprisingly she hugged her and Hermione hugged her back. She could already feel a great friendship blossoming.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed and comfortable. She had a huge bed which was drapped with silver and black curtains. Her room was painted green and black. She had a walk-in-wardrobe and a large bathroom.

She got dressed and called for her house elf Mitzy. She ordered her house elf to make her a Spanish omelette and ate it on her bed. When she finished her breakfast she went to look for Pansy. She knocked on her door and Pansy walked out.

"What's up Rave?" she asked. "Not much Pancakes. Just looking for someone to talk to," she replied. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Pansy asked. "Anything." she grinned. Pansy laughed and closed the door of her room.

"Do you wanna take a tour of the Manor? I know you'd love to know where everything is." Pansy laughed. Hermione linked arms with her and went up the stairs.

"Okay, we'll start at the top floor. Your fathers office and private chambers are on this floor. Nobody is allowed into the rooms except the maids. This floor is the girls private wing. So far we've got the floor to ourselves Rave. This is the third floor, which is the boys wing. Blaise, Theo and Draco have rooms along here. Second floor is the library and family study.

First floor is the maids quarters. The butler lives on this floor as well. And the ground floor is the foyer, dining hall, drawing room and ballroom. Underground is the kitchens and the slaves cells." she explained. They walked up the stairs from the kitchens and when they reached the foyer they bumped into Blaise and Theo.

"Hey Hermione, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Blaise and this is Theo, pleasure to meet you." he said. She shook their proffered hands and smiled at them. She looked into Blaise's deep sapphire eyes and got lost. They were like endless seas sparkling on a sunny day.

"So do you wanna go into the gardens?" asked Pansy. They walked through the rose gardens and sat down under an apple tree in the orchard. One fell on Blaise's head and he gave it to Hermione. She took it gratefully and started munching on it absent mindedly. They talked and laughed for hours, that is until Draco came out and ruined their peace.

"Guys, what are you doing with _her_? You should be hanging out with _me_ like always. Are we forgetting who I am?" he askd incredulously. "_She_ has a name Draco. And she's a lot nicer than you." said Blaise, standing up from his position on the ground. Hermione and the others stood next to him.

"We're forgetting who _you are? _I think _you_ shouldn't forget who _I _am. _I _am the_ Dark Lords daughter, _which makes_ me more _powerful than_ you _as_ I _am_ a direct descendant _of_ Salazar Slytherin!" _she spat_. _Everyone looked at her, clearly impressed.

"Look Draco, if you're not willing to try and get along with her then fuck off." spat Pansy. Draco glared at her and turned around. He slammed the door on the way in and Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny Rave?" questioned Theo grinning. "His face. He's such a prick. He thinks he's better than everyone else when really we're better than him," she giggled.

They walked back to the house, Theo and Pansy in front and Blaise and Hermione lagging behind. "Thanks for standing up for me back there Blaise." she said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "No worries Rave. Draco's really all bark and no bite." he said jokingly.

They reached the manor and it was time for dinner. They had shepards pie and Yorkshire puddings and when dinner was over they went up to Hermione's room. They all sat on Hermione's bed and chatted. When it was time for bed they returned to their own rooms.

* * *

**There it is ! Hope you like it ! As you can see I like writing stories where Hermione is Voldemorts daughter and she turns evil ! Hope you like it as much as me ! _Paro propruius pullus malum is Latin for place permanent dark mark ! _ **


End file.
